


Symbolic Gestures

by Liritar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oh my gods so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: Equius attempts to give John the perfect anniversary, and everything goes wrong.





	Symbolic Gestures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMissluluB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/gifts).



> Well, Lulu, there's still not enough of these boys, but I hope this goes towards making it better. ;)

He knelt on the ground, surrounded by shards of glass and scattered petals. No. Oh, no. It was all ruined. He delicately picked a sliver out of his palm. He’d been getting so much better at controlling his strength. He rarely broke anything these days.

Apparently nerves were still an issue. And he’d been nervous because…

The sound of the door opening dashed any hopes of salvaging this mess before his matesprit got home.

“Equius? Are you here?” John’s voice drifted in from the front door as he entered and set his things down. His footsteps approached, and then he was in to doorway, gazing down at him in concern. “Oh, baby, you’re bleeding!” He knelt in the midst of the water and took his hand.

The troll couldn’t help himself. Blue tears trickled down his face as he tried and failed to control his sobbing. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he sniffled, wrapping his arms around John.

“What wasn’t? What were you trying to do?” He looked down, suddenly seeming to register the flowers. “Were… were those for me?”

Equius nodded, then hid his face in John’s neck. He was so embarrassed. He was fairly sure he’d never been so mortified in his life. Of course, with that thought, his mind tried to supply examples of every other time he’d been embarrassed for comparison. Which wasn’t helpful. He pushed those thoughts aside.

“Oh, sweetheart, they’re beautiful.” He picked up a bloom and sniffed it carefully. “What’s the occasion?”

The troll raised his head again, looking at him incredulously. “You don't remember?”

“I don’t remember what?”

He let out a soft sigh. This boy, really. He had a head like a sieve. “It is our human style anniversary. I had so much planned. But I ruined everything before you even got here.” He sniffed again, reaching up to rub at his teary eyes.

“Oh, Equius.” John put a hand under his chin, raising his head to look into his cracked sunglasses. “That’s really sweet. I’m sorry I didn’t remember.” He leaned forward and pressed his soft warm lips to Equius’s.

He let out a soft chirp, holding himself still. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt John. And as upset as he was, he doubted his ability to control his strength. But gosh, how he loved the feeling of John’s kiss, as always. He was so very hot. As in temperature. But also attractiveness. Both meanings were applicable, he supposed.

After a long moment, John pulled back, smiling tenderly. Equius could feel his heart aching with love for him. “Don’t worry, Equius,” he said softly. “This is already the perfect anniversary. I mean, you’re here. With me.” He laughed at his own awkwardness. “We’re perfect.”

The troll managed a shaky smile. “Happy anniversary, John.”

“You too, baby.”

This time Equius instigated the kiss, and it wasn’t nearly so gentle. Gentle wasn’t a skill he was good at, though he tried so very hard. It was still bursting with love, and that was, in the end, all that mattered. His purr was almost deafening as he finally let go of his other emotions and let himself be happy. John’s hands slid into his hair, holding him close as he kissed him back hungrily.

It was a long time before they broke apart, gasping for air. Equius smiled softly. “I do still have reservations for dinner. If you’d care to join me?”

“Oh, baby, that sounds perfect.” John got to his feet and offered Equius a hand to help him up. Which he took, but did not exert any force on as he climbed to his feet. It was obviously a symbolic gesture. They were here for each other, whatever happened.

And that was the best anniversary gift of all.


End file.
